Antes
by ShoterFire
Summary: Todo se aclaró ahí, con Sakura llorando frente a él, pero era tarde, ella ya había visto al monstruo que él podía ser, lo único sensato ahí era irse.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, y esta historia es de mi invención. Este es un universo alterno.**_

 _ **Sin más, disfruten esta historia.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único**

Suspiro entrecortadamente intentando calmarse.

Ya era más de media noche, y los recuerdos habían llegado de inmediato a su mente al meterse en la cama, no pudo evitar poner un brazo en su cara, aunque estaba sola en aquel departamento, sentía vergüenza de ella misma, independiente de si alguien entrase o no – _como si alguien llegase a hacerlo-_ se dijo mentalmente con burla hacia sí misma y su deplorable condición.

Volteo sobre si hacia su izquierda y se percató de que las cortinas seguían abiertas desde la mañana, pestañeo un poco turbada por la luz que entraba, y de la cual antes no había tomado en cuenta.

Miró el paisaje que la noche le entregaba y deseó volver al pasado, no para cambiar algo, sino para revivirlo. Mordió su labio ferozmente ante la vuelta que habían dado sus pensamientos, y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer de nuevo, aguanto los hipidos y volteó nuevamente hacia el techo, esta noche sería larga – _como siempre-_ se dijo.

.

.

.

El sonido de su celular en alguna parte de la habitación hizo que despertara, bufó un poco adormilada dispuesta a matar a quien quiera que la haya llamado tan temprano según ella. Se levantó un poco desorientada buscando el maldito aparato, hasta que lo encontró debajo de la cama, con una ceja levantada se tiró al suelo a buscarlo.

Cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus manos, se refregó los ojos para poder leer quien era, pero antes de poder contestar se cortó la llamada. Volteó los ojos frustrada y volvió a su cama para seguir durmiendo con el maldito celular es su mesita de noche.

Intento volver a dormir, pero los rayos del sol le recordaron que ya era de día, un lindo sábado. Y ya un poco frustrada y aburrida tomó el celular para revisar la llamada perdida, pero alcanzó a desbloquear el celular antes que volvieran a llamarla.

" _Llamada entrante Sasuke"_

Su corazón dio un brinco y se sobresaltó un poco, Sasuke nunca la llamaba, y no, no era que ella exagerase, era que él nunca de los jamases la llamaba. Tenía un poco de miedo a contestar, ¿qué sabia ella lo que podía querer él? Moviendo un poco su cabeza para olvidar lo peor que podía pasar, contesto la maldita llamada.

- _¿Qué…?-_ comenzó hablando ella, pero no pudo seguir ya que del otro lado comenzó a gritarle. - _¡Joder contigo mujer!, ¿qué horas son estas?, ¿no podía contestar el puto celular?-_ dijo él con molestia y apatía, pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar qué hora era, Sasuke siguió gritando.- _Mierda… ¿acaso estabas con alguien y te arruiné la fiesta?, mujer del demonio, ¿qué esperas? Respóndeme de una jodida vez.-_ gruño él, Sakura podía imaginar la cara que tendría ahora, y es que después de haber estado cinco años juntos, ella lo conocía al revés y al derecho, al menos ahora. Rió para sí con pena al recordar el pasado, pero sacándose esos pensamientos de la mente contesto con una sonrisita burlona.- ¿ _Acaso Naruto no te dio anoche? Porque el humor que te traes sí es del demonio; y no, no estuve con nadie que tu conozcas, aparte ¿qué mierda? Recién desperté Sasuke.-_ dijo lo último con molestia, se alejó un poco del celular ya que después de aquello sabía que vendrían más insultos, volteó los ojos, pero recordó que no sabía la hora aún, y todavía al teléfono con Sasuke vio la hora.

" _11:23 p.m."_

-¡Joder!-grito, y recordó que seguía al teléfono con Sasuke.- _Me tengo que ir, ¿por qué no dijiste que era tarde? El cumpleaños de Naruto es hoy, maldito.-_ dijo antes de cortar la llamada, sin esperar respuesta de Sasuke.

Tiró el celular a algún lado y fue corriendo a su closet por ropa limpia para ir a bañarse y salir a buscar el pastel. Maldiciendo fue corriendo al baño, y mientras intentaba apresurarse, intentó recordar las cosas que tenía que hacer hoy antes de las 7 p.m., puesto que a esa hora debía estar todo listo para la fiesta sorpresa.

.

.

.

 _Tenía 22 años y un novio apuesto, el nombre de ella era Haruno Sakura, y el de él Uchiha Sasuke. Llevaban juntos cinco años, sonrió con alegría y ternura, hoy iría a casa de Sasuke, se sonrojó un poco ante los pensamientos pervertidos que llegaron a su mente, pero no era culpa suya, Sasuke era un muy mala influencia. Mordió su labio y apagó el motor de su coche, quería sorprenderlo._

 _Bajó con cuidado de su mustang del 69, era su joya aquel auto, recordó con melancolía que su padre se lo había conseguido, pero despejando su mente sonrió para sí y guardó sus llaves dentro de su cartera. Caminó por la vereda viendo aquel bonito atardecer, -hoy será un buen día, o noche- se dijo antes de adentrarse al edificio de su novio._

 _La recepcionista de aquel lujoso complejo de departamentos la saludo cordialmente, no era primera vez que la veía, pero algo en la sonrisa de la joven la incomodó un poco, le había comentado a Sasuke esto hace unos meses atrás pero él decía que era cosa suya. Movió un poco la cabeza para quitarse las ideas pesimistas y caminó hacia el ascensor, paró un momento y vio las escaleras de emergencia. Algo en ella le dijo que tomara las escaleras, y encogiéndose de hombros subió por las escaleras. No era que ella fuese a morir por subir un par de pisos ¿no? Puesto que el apartamento de Sasuke estaba en el tercer piso solamente._

 _Antes de llegar al tercer piso, escucho unas risas ahogadas de un piso más arriba. Se sonrojó al pensar que era una pareja en algún encuentro furtivo y decidió darse la vuelta, pero al escuchar un gemido ahogado, su lado morboso la incitó a acercarse a aquella pareja, después de todo en mirar no hay pecado ¿cierto? Y prometiéndose que esta sería la primera y última vez que lo hacía, avanzó los escalones restantes con sigilo._

 _Paró en seco al descifrar una de las voces, era Sasuke. Frunciendo el ceño subió un poco más, él no podía ser Sasuke, Sasuke jamás le haría eso, no después de tanto tiempo juntos. Su corazón paró, ella aseguró que lo hizo, pero nadie lo noto. Sakura siendo la masoquista que era, siguió ahí parada por un buen rato, hasta que aquel encuentro terminó. No podía moverse, pero la furia dentro de sí hizo que viera todo rojo, estaba muy enojada._

 _Bajo las escaleras hasta la recepción y esperó que apareciera aquella mujer. No iba a golpearla, no era estúpida, pero quería saber quién demonios era._

 _Apareció luego de unos minutos una pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción y la ropa un poco desarreglada, Sakura la miró y la mujer se percató de eso, pero contrario a todo la pelirroja le sonrió, no con burla, solo sonrió. Sakura apretó fuertemente su bolso y sintió la mirada penetrante de la recepcionista. La miró, y vio en ella lástima. Se mordió el labio,- por supuesto que la recepcionista lo sabría- se dijo._

 _Tomando toda la dignidad que le quedaba dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí, hoy no era un buen día._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ya con el pastel resguardado en su asiento trasero, continuó con el recorrido, ahora iba a casa de Ino a dejar el pastel y a buscar las "chucherías" – _globos y serpentinas-_ según Ino para el cumpleaños de Naruto, vio su reloj y faltaba poco para las una, soltó un suspiro antes de estacionarse fuera de casa de Ino.

Tocó el timbre tres veces antes de que ella le abriese la puerta.

-Ya era hora frentona.-dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca, Sakura estuvo a segundos de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo. Pues si ella se gastaba un genio del demonio, Ino _era_ el demonio.-Si, si, si, ahora mueve tu trasero y trae las… cosas para la fiesta.-dijo dudosa lo último, iba a decir chucherías, pero con lo de Sasuke en la mañana ya tenía suficiente.

-Ajá, oh Sakura.-dijo Ino con tono efusivo, diablos, ella sí era complicada.-No, no he almorzado.-dijo Sakura, ya esperaba esto, Ino haciendo un monólogo sobre su vida para que en un momento la pillara desprevenida y le preguntara cosas complicadas sobre Sasuke y ella. Se adelantó y agregó que comería con Hinata y Naruto, Ino la miró feo, y ella contuvo una sonrisa en los labios, Ino sí que era complicada.

-Pero sabes que tú eres mi rubia favorita, cerda.- dijo ella en tono meloso, Ino soltó un " _si claro"_ en tono bajo. Era divertido hacer enojar a Ino, y continuaron hablando de cosas hasta que Sakura con las chucherías dentro de su auto se despidió de ella con la promesa de verla en la noche.

Bien, ahora tenía que comer algo y llamar a Hinata. Estaba segura de que olvidaba algo, pero no podía recordar que era, suponía que no era importante así que de camino a su departamento subió el volumen de la radio, intentando concentrarse en conducir y no en recordar.

.

.

.

 _Ella lo miró a los ojos con solemnidad y soltó su labio que había estado apresado por sus dientes.-Sasuke ¿alguna vez me engañaste?- dijo ella tomándole las manos. Era hora de que él empezara a hablar._

 _Estaban en su departamento, ya habían pasado dos meses desde la primera vez que él la había engañado, y no, no era estúpida, pero ella creía en las segundas oportunidades, y bueno, no solo la engaño una vez…_

 _Bueno, sí era tonta, pero nadie podía juzgarla, ella decidía que hacer y que no, así sin mostrar más de lo que debía espero una respuesta de Sasuke.-Te…-comenzó ella de nuevo.-Te vi con una pelirroja hace algún tiempo… Por favor, ¿cuántas veces me haz engañado?-dijo ella con honestidad, bueno, no era 100% honesta, pero quería escuchar una respuesta de Sasuke._

 _Él la miró largamente y se debatió entre hablar o no, sería estúpido negar lo evidente, entonces, haciendo uso de sus manos entrelazadas con Sakura la tiró hacia sí, odiaba mentirle.-Prometo que fue solo esa vez… es que, no puedo, lo siento, no debí, pero esa fue la única vez, lo juro.-dijo uniendo sus frentes. Sakura sintió como se rompía un poco más su corazón, había esperado que él hubiese sido honesto, realmente lo había esperado._

 _-Sasuke, esta es la única oportunidad que te daré… puedes tomarla o dejarla.-dijo ella en un susurro apretando fuertemente sus ojos, era una estúpida masoquista. Era estúpida y enamorada, pero nada podía hacer a esas alturas.-Sí... te amo.-y Sakura cayó de nuevo, él empezó a besarla y lo demás es historia._

 _Sakura supo que esa noche era el fin… o mejor dicho el comienzo de este._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saboreó la hamburguesa de doble queso y no pudo aguantar el gemir por lo rico que estaba, hace tiempo no probaba la comida chatarra, Ino era un demonio si se trataba de dietas. Untó sus papas fritas en salsa y lamio de sus dedos el resto de salsa que quedaron en ellos. Había pensado que sería difícil sacarse a Ino de encima, pero siendo francos, fue muy fácil.

Frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos, sí que había sido fácil salir de ahí… Sospechoso, todo estaba siendo muy sospechoso, Ino nunca la dejaría ir tan rápido… no a menos que escondiese algo… o alguien.

 _¡Mierda!_

Quizás Ino le estaba escondiendo algo, hizo una cuenta mental sobre el último mes, y frunció aún más el ceño, no había hecho nada. Entonces… ¿Qué sucedía?

Y no, ella no estaba loca, pero ¡Dios!, Ino simplemente nunca la dejaba tranquila, era como… _ugh, Ino era su Naruto personal._ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en eso. Hizo una mueca asqueada, no era que odiase a Naruto, es más, eran como hermanos, pero que Ino fuera como Naruto significaba que ella fuese como _ugh, Sasuke._ Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y su hamburguesa ya no se veía tan sabrosa como antes. Alejo el plato con una mueca, y movió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos.

Definitivamente, juntarse con Shikamaru estaba siendo _problemático_ para su salud mental.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Me mentiste.-dijo mirándolo seriamente, la película que antes estaban viendo seguía rodando. Sakura sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima al soltarlo, pero ver que eso no causaba nada en Sasuke la enfureció.- ¿No piensas decir nada?-subió el tono al decirlo, paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos rosas despeinándolos, cerró los ojos un momento. Su relación se acabaría allí y él no era capaz de decir nada._

 _Pasó por su lado para tomar sus cosas e irse, la dignidad –que era casi nula- estaba primera, no la criaron para ser una de esas mujeres tontas, y lo estaba haciendo, estaba siendo tonta, estúpida y terriblemente masoquista._

 _Al intentar pasar al lado de él, Sasuke tomo su brazo y la giro hacia sí mismo, no tenía idea de lo que Sakura hablaba.-Explícate.-le ordeno con el ceño fruncido, estaba harto de no saber._

 _-Me engañaste Sasuke, me dijiste que era la primera vez y no fue así, ni siquiera fue la última vez maldita sea.-explotó Sakura, tiró de su mano y al sentir que él no la soltaba, golpeó su pecho.-Me mentiste, me mentiste, dijiste que no lo harías…dijiste que…-susurro llorando, ella ya no aguantaba más, ¿cómo había podido caer tan bajo? Ella era fuerte._

 _-Se acabó Sasuke, me cansé de esto.-dijo alejándose de él, por lo menos, podría decir que fue ella quien acabo con la relación. A Sasuke la respiración se le corto, pero en ningún momento su cara demostró algo, dejó que ella se zafara de su agarre y le permitió alejarse, no iba a hacer nada, ella se daría cuenta de aquel error, ella volvería, siempre lo hacía, entonces, siendo el bastardo que todos sabían que era solo se encogió de hombros._

 _Sakura sentía su orgullo por el suelo, pero ya no haría nada más, tomó sus cosas y lo miro una última vez, lo admiro parado en medio de la habitación, iluminado por el brillo que emanaba la televisión. Lo miró en silencio, esperó que hiciese algo, realmente espero que lo hiciese._

 _Y siendo la estúpida masoquista que era, dijo algo antes de salir.-Espero que algún día volvamos a ser amigos, te quiero Sasuke.-y se volteó para huir de ahí, para huir de él._

 _Sasuke solo seguía parado, esperando que volviese y le dijese que aquello era una broma, una mala broma. Pero no sucedió, ella no volvió, no lo hizo esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni a la semana. No lo hizo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sabía que estaba tarde, pero su mente la había carcomido buscando alguna cosa que le hubiese hecho a Ino, alguna broma o comentario. Era estúpido, pero realmente Ino era el demonio, Sakura no jugaba con eso.

Condujo como loca hacia la casa de Naruto - _la que por cierto no queda nada cerca-_ y derrapó al frenar de golpe, pensó que su mente le estaba provocando visiones, porque independiente del tiempo que pasara, ella nunca olvidaría aquel auto, era de _Sasuke_. Se dio un golpe mental, se supone que ella ya lo había superado.

Avanzo con pasos lentos hacia la puerta, las chucherías las tenía sujetada con ambas manos, por lo tanto no vio quien era el hombre que se acercaba a ella, pensó que era algún vecino de Naruto, o en sus momentos más locos Sai, pero todo estaba lejos de la realidad, no era Sai, era alguien peor, _Sasuke._

-Hmp, molestia.-soltó de repente y sin más se dio vuelta, no pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelirrosa que aún tenía las manos como si sujetase la caja. Ella soltó un bufido luego de escuchar el portazo que pegaba Sasuke y salió de su estupor. Meneando la cabeza para sacarse aquellos recuerdos que la azotaban, entró y siguió a Sasuke.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios hacía allí, pero recordó que prácticamente ellos también eran como hermanos, así que cerrando su boca de nuevo, avanzó hacia la casa e imitó a Sasuke, quien adornaba las paredes con serpentinas.

Pasaron incómodos 30 minutos, hasta que por fin uno de los dos decidió decir algo.- ¿A qué hora se supone que llegan los demás?-soltó Sakura de repente, estaba nerviosa, el ambiente ahí era tenso, pudo notar como la espalda de Sasuke se ponía rígida, ella sabía que él no quería hablarle, pero se dijo a si misma que lo estaban haciendo por Naruto – _solo hasta que él llegue, disfrutamos unas horas y nos largamos de aquí-_ se alentaba mentalmente. Sasuke volteó su cabeza para mirarla y luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y con voz monótona soltó que probablemente llegasen todos en una hora. Sakura aguantó el soltar un grito por aquella respuesta, ¿una hora? ¿Qué se supone que harían ellos, jugar monópolis o algo así? Contando mentalmente hasta diez, se dijo que hoy sería un buen día, que encontrarse con Sasuke luego de meses no era malo. Ella ya lo había superado _–es cosa de tiempo-_ se dijo.

.

.

.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Supéralo Sakura, él no volverá, han pasado meses desde aquello.-le dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño, ella no quería ser mala, después de todo ella amaba a Sakura, era su mejor amiga, pero ella necesitaba superarlo, necesitaba salir adelante, aquella Sakura frente a ella no era ni la sombra que la Haruno era antes._

 _Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara roja por el llanto, traía el pelo en un moño flojo y todavía usaba pijama a pesar de ser ya pasado medio día. Ino había estado afuera de su departamento media hora golpeando rudamente, pero era que ella no la entendía, ella quería estar sola, quería ahogarse en su sufrimiento, ella lo superaría a su manera._

 _Pero, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Botar cinco años de relación a la basura era difícil, ella aún esperaba que él llegase a su departamento, no sabía que esperaba de él francamente, no sabía si quería que la amara, que se disculpara o en sus sueños más locos, que él le rogara. No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Ino no la entendía, jamás lo haría._

 _Sintió unos brazos cálidos alrededor de su cuello y supo que era Ino, agradeció su silencio, porque la cabeza le explotaría si ella continuaba criticándola._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La fiesta ya había comenzado y ella agradecía silenciosamente que los invitados tuvieran conciencia y llegasen más temprano de lo pactado. Sorbió un poco de su bebida y sonrió ante la vista que tenia de Ino bailando con Sai, ella sabía que su mejor amiga debía estar pasándola excelente, _-al menos una de las dos tiene su final feliz-_ pensó con ironía. Si hace un año le hubiesen preguntado cómo se veía de vieja, ella con una sonrisa hubiese dicho con Sasuke, pero ahora solo podía encogerse de hombros.

No era que se lamentase no estar con él hasta viejos, lo hacía, pero hasta cierto punto porque tenía conciencia sobre el término de su relación. Decidida a olvidarse del pasado se acercó a Kiba para reír un poco sobre sus anécdotas.

.

.

.

Lo admitía. Estaba un poco borracha.

Ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y la mayoría ahí lo estaban, pero era divertido así, nunca hubiese pensado que Kiba o Chouji podían ser tan… _¿sociables?_ Bueno, no tenía palabras, pero aquello era divertido. Nadie que viese a dos amigos bailando sobre una mesa ebrios podía seguir serios o tristes, y menos con el intento de baile _hot_ que ellos planeaban.

Hizo una mueca al ver a una pelirroja ahí, no era que ella las odiase por lo que había pasado, pero tenía un poco de… _molestia y apatía_ hacia ellas. Estaba a punto de entrar a la casa hasta que ella volteó al sentirse observada.

 _Santa mierda._

Ella era _aquella pelirroja_ , era la de la otra vez.

Apretó sus manos en puños y decidida a no dejar que eso le afectara entró a la casa, joder con Naruto, intentó recordar si él se la había presentado alguna vez, pero con los tragos encima no lo logró. Caminó hacia la cocina evitando a todos los que intentaban hablarles, su humor se había vuelto negro.

Ya con dos tazas de café en su cuerpo, su mente se aclaró y comenzó a buscar en su cabeza alguna información sobre ella, aparte de la obvia. Pensó y pensó - _¿quién mierda era aquella pelirroja?-_ se preguntó una y otra vez. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos luego de unos segundos.-Es su prima, Karin Uzumaki.-respondió Sasuke apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, Sakura pegó un brinco y una de sus manos se fue al latido alocado de su corazón. –Joder contigo, me asustaste.-dijo ella con molestia en la voz, ¿qué hacia él allí? Oh, amigo de Naruto, - _estúpida-_ se dijo, y esta vez se aseguró que lo dijo en su mente.

Se paró de su puesto dispuesta a no respirar el mismo aire que Sasuke, pero él se lo impidió sujetándola y tirándola de nuevo a la silla en la que se encontraba.- ¿Qué?-soltó ella con apatía, él la miró por unos segundos y frunció el ceño.-No podemos seguir así.-dijo él con voz profunda, Sakura sintió como cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas reconocía aquel tacto, se encogió en sí misma y soltó en un murmullo.-No sé de qué hablas.-evitando alzar la mirada, estaba nerviosa, la apatía que había tenido en algún momento había desaparecido. Sintió como una mano la tomaba de la cara y la alzaba, su primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos al tacto de la mano, pero es que, lo había extrañado mucho.-Mírame.-dijo Sasuke, no fue una petición, era una orden, ella lo sintió así, aunque en ningún momento su voz se mostró desafiante.

Sintió como unos labios rosaban los suyos y abrió los ojos, esto no era lo que ella quería. Lo empujó lejos de ella y se paró de aquel asiento, y antes de que él dijese algo, ella le había soltado un golpe.-Lo nuestro se acabó, para con esto Sasuke.-dijo ella tomándose el brazo, estaba nerviosa, él también lo notaba, pero no importaba, no importaba cuan nerviosa estuviese, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Él se tocó la mejilla y la miró desafiante y con brillo de burla en su mirada.-No decías eso antes, es más, me pedias que te tocara, me pedias que no parara, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?-soltó con burla mirándola a los ojos.

¿Cuándo fue que él cambió tanto? Esa pregunta rondó en su mente.-Aléjate, todos estos meses lo has hecho, ¿qué te hizo venir por mi ahora?-soltó ella con tristeza, no lo entendía, realmente no lo entendía, ¿qué hacía él? Ella ya lo estaba superando, no podía llegar y cambiarle el mundo.-Tú no volvías.-soltó él encogiéndose de hombros, y las palabras golpearon fuertemente a Sakura, esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Eres un bastardo.-comenzó diciendo ella con rabia.-Nunca imaginé que eras la mierda que todos decían.-dijo negando con la cabeza, había sido estúpida, la venda que había tenido en sus ojos se estaba cayendo poco a poco.

-No sabía que era lo que querías.-dijo él con el ceño fruncido, pero era verdad, no la entendía, ella siempre lo había perdonado, no entendía que era lo que había cambiado. Sakura al escuchar eso explotó.- ¿No lo sabias?-comenzó diciendo con burla.- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! , lo único que quería era que me amaras, por Dios, esperaba que llegaras y…y que me dijeras algo, cualquier cosa Sasuke, que me detuvieras, que me dijeras que la habías jodido…cualquier cosa Sasuke…Cualquier cosa.-repitió lo último llorando, ¿cómo no lo entendía? Ella lo había esperado, lo había hecho durante meses.

Sasuke estaba congelado, no sabía si ir hacia ella o no, su corazón dio un brinco, _sabía lo que quería_ , lo tuvo claro en ese momento. Todo se aclaró ahí, con Sakura llorando frente a él, pero era tarde, ella ya había visto al monstruo que él podía ser, lo único sensato ahí era irse. Pero no podía, solo se quedó ahí sin hacer nada.

Sakura luego de unos instantes de calmó, y continuó hablándole.-Te esperé Sasuke, te esperé durante meses, esperaba que me llamaras… que me buscaras…yo… lo siento, no puedo con esto.-dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro, quitando los restos de lágrimas. Tomando el coraje que le quedaba se dio la vuelta para irse, Sasuke debía quedar en el pasado, debía ser un recuerdo, debía superarlo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que su mente procesara aquello.-Sakura yo…-comenzó diciéndole con los ojos brilloso de lágrimas contenidas, es que él Uchiha Sasuke, estaba a segundos se llorar por una mujer, aquello ni en sus pesadillas.

Sakura negando con la cabeza lo cortó, ya no quería escuchar, ya no quería revivir el pasado.-Yo te amaba Sasuke, fuiste el primero y siempre estarás ahí en mis recuerdos, pero lo siento, yo ya no… no espero algo.-dijo con una sonrisa triste.-Ya no espero nada de ti.-soltó mirándolo a los ojos, y sintiendo que todo había acabado, se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Huyó, como una cobarde.

Huyó, como una estúpida sin corazón. Pero lo cierto ahí es que ella no tenía corazón, porque lo había perdido en esa última frase.

.

.

.

Había pasado tiempo ya desde _aquello_.

Miró por la ventana de su nuevo apartamento y sonrió por la cálida mañana de día domingo, tenía pocos días libres, así que tenía que disfrutarlos al máximo. Y con una sonrisa tomo su cartera y salió al mercado.

Era un día caluroso, así que se había puesto un vestido amarillo pastel con lunares blancos, y unas sandalias con un taco pequeño. Sonrió feliz ante los puestos y viendo uno de Rameen recordó con nostalgia a Naruto, había hablado con él hace poco, pero lo extrañaba. A veces pensaba que cambiarse de hogar había sido una mala idea, pero ella lo había necesitado, y ellos tenían que entender. Siguió su camino pensando en sus amigos y en lo mucho que habían cambiado en estos tres años.

Sintió un escalofrío y de pronto una mirada penetrante, alzó la mirada hacía el frente, olvidando el puesto y su corazón dio un brinco, Sasuke estaba ahí a metros de ella.

Pensó que su pulso se le aceleraría, o que sus manos de pondrían sudorosas, pero nada de eso pasó. No sintió nada, así que siguió caminando como si nada y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dejarlo atrás.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla ahí, tan linda y sencilla sonriendo por algún pensamiento, sus manos empezaron a picar, y las ganas de acercarse a ella lo controlaron, estuvo tanto rato de pié admirándola que supuso que ella sintió su mirada. Sintió miles de mariposas en su estómago al verla de frente, estaba preciosa, más que nunca. La boca la sintió seca y avanzó un paso, pero ella comenzó a caminar como si nada y antes de pasar del todo de él, le sonrió cálidamente.

Se quedó en blanco viendo como ella se alejaba, todos los años que había estado lejos de ella pasaron en su mente y no pudo hacer nada más que apretar sus puños. Había sido un estúpido al no ir por ella.

Alzó de nuevo la mirada y solo pudo distinguir su cabello, sonrió sin darse cuenta, ella era especial.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Han llegado al final de esto, muchísimas gracias por leerme, y pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Nos vemos en otro fic.**

 **Adiós!**


End file.
